villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Glacials/Synopsis
The synopsis for The Glacials from the cartoon series Time Majesty: Ruffus Adventures The Start Ava and Lucian started as a family with two kids named Crystal Clarus Glacial as the slightly older daughter and Alice Lynn Glacial who would be the slightly younger Daughter. They have a nice normal life until Alice began to have an unknown deadly cold. Doctor Scire The Glacials eventually blackmails Leo who at the time was named Leo Jeremey Grummel Scire and threatens to have Leo Scire sued and that if Leo Grummel told anyone about it he and his whole family would be violently assassinated by their secretive organizational army called the Brumals. Leo does as he says and is able to get the whole thing intact. Finding a solution to be able to cure Leo Grummel Trial The two come to realize that the surgery was flawed and falsely accuse Leo for poisoning their ill daughter. The Glacials had Lawyer Lion Calvin Sharp Keen who was part Lion enough to be a Lawyer for the time being along with his professional skills of knowing the Law around the time. #Crystalvil/Crystvin The Glacials were impressed with Calvin's skills to try to be able to defend them for the trial. The two then insisted that Calvin dates their oldest daughter. Calvin declines the offer only to then suggest so many times until he gets sick of the many requests and decides to do so. The two dated for around days to months at the time of the trial extending more and more. Crystal and Calvin got to know each other and grew many plants together and had a bond together. And in spite of not feeling an entirety of romantic relations and feeling more of friendship together, they would try to pretend to love each other to get the Glacials less mad or upset as they would then expect to happen later on. They did however had one more connectable time planting together that Crystal and then Calvin at some point had confirmed later on to be their closest time together. He a nightmare-like dream possibly being a flashback towards time with the two together where Calvin dealt with a fear of Cacti's, and dealing with the chances of one eating him as his experience to the events with losing a relative of his who died from one. The more younger Calvin Keen as a Lawyer at the time had envisioned a scarier version of him as a Cactus hybrid angrily taunting him and laughing at him, filling him with discouraging remarks and blaming him for the events of the death of one of his relatives who died from an incident from Crystal and tries to understand his fear and tries to reassure him and tried to hold his hand while telling him to water the Cacti. Eventually, after pouring water to the Cactus-like clone of him (that he could happen to only see at the time in his view that Crystal Clear couldn't see) died out in laughter and slowly faded back into the big w-shaped Cactus shaped almost like a round cartoony cowboy with a large hat. The two discuss the relationship feeling forced and decided to break up. Then, they were questioned by the Glacials after not responding to each other not knowing about the relationship ending abruptly between the two they got upset and Ava Glacial threatened to have Calvin killed if he didn't get back with Crystal. Crystal steps in and tries telling Ava that they should respect the wishes between them. Eventually, Lucian defends Crystal Clear and Ava breaks into tears and just feels sad and says that she initially wanted a family because she at the time was going to presume that Alice Glacial was going to be deceased. They eventually said that they still got each other, and that family matters. Eventually, Crystal promised that they'd still be friends but not anything close that Lucian agreed and Lucian tried to convince Ava into respecting the wishes to agree with, and eventually Ava is offered by Crystal into a spa calming her down and promising that things would be okay. Alice Glacial's Supposed Recovery Throughout the trial, Alice Glacial was getting somewhat better from recovering. Leo was still in probation at the time of the trial. The Glacials felt happy enough to feel as if the trial was going well until things soon turned down again. And the Glacials began to have issues with their claim and how Leo Grummel has been proven by Olaf Kleine to not be in the whole wrong and provided security tape which Calvin tries to fight Olaf Kleine into stealing from. Eventually, Calvin is restrained by the Puppy Police and eventually is blocked by the Kitty Cops. Calvin slowly starts to cry while the footage revealing a hooded man in a shadowy figure slightly smaller appeared and tries to sabotage the surgery and it confirmed that it wasn't Leo. Leo then mentioned that he recognized the person and that he passed by him. The Giraffe Judge proceeded with allowing Leo to point at the person in the room who was responsible for sabotaging the surgical performance. The same suspicious man in the same hood runs off and eventually is restrained by a Canine Detective Doggo. They reveal the hood to be no other than Shining Silver. Leo points at the one in the hood angrily exclaiming that the now arrested guy with is suttering uttered shaking words almost about to cry with the whole jury in silence leading to Calvin interrupting claiming that his and his closest one's life was ruined by Leo Grummel. The Giraffe Judge demands Calvin that he shuts up and tells them to put duct tape on his mouth. The Glacials eventually become provoked enough for Ava to hit their hand against the table and claim that it was edited out in spite of the footage clearly showing more than what they are saying. They were then charged with Defamation and Slander along with charges of them wasting the trials time while leading to Leo being off the hook. In spite of Leo being off the hook, he insisted that he would want to help and the Giraffe Judge laughed and questioned why he'd want to assist those that try to betray him. Shining Silver then makes claims about how his parents were killed by the Glacials with their ninja armies that they didn't believe at the time and that he ended up in a Group Home all alone because of that. The Giraffe Judge didn't buy it and charged him for a crime of him poisoning the Glacials' daughter. Rivalry Against Leo Grummel This would be the eventual time where Leo Jeremy Scire Grummel ultimately chooses to change his name to Leo Jeremey Scire Grummel so that it would be difficult for him to be tracked. Along with blackmailing the Glacials with their shady ninja army business that he found out about in return for them leaving him alone which temporarily worked for some time. The Glacials then would have a rivalry with Leo Grummel and his family. Which would lead to Daray Darcus stepping in more as a supportive cousin accompanying Leo Grummel. All of this led to Crystal Clear and Alice Glacial being kidnapped. Loss of Crystal The mood changes to a more serious drastic effect becoming slightly more darker. Eventually, the Glacials had eventually had to wait at least 3 days to have a missing person's report. The Glacials then had one of their daughters brought back home by Calvin Keen who was dropped out by their place by a time traveler; Alice Glacial. The two were so happy and cried for a while talking about how they missed Alice Glacial, only to realize that Crystal wasn't here. Reasonably concern they question Calvin about where Crystal was. Alice eventually revealed that she died. Leaving the two parents shocked and in mourn for the death of their oldest daughter that they called "their princess queen" (possibly foreshadowing Crystal Clear's story later on in the series). They kick Calvin out of the place and forbids Alice and Calvin from ever having any contact blaming the death of Crystal on Calvin and the time traveler. Events led where the Glacials eventually accused Leo for a Mafia/Gang that he only initiated as a joke when he was young that he had no part in with. Leo in his defense brought up how Harold Hater was blackmailing him with giving up his Mafia/Gang members selling them out to Harold Hater for him to control, and the Glacials eventually just feel confused and insist to the Brumals that they don't go after Leo and any of his closet ones as they believe him and see wrong in themselves for once for not listening when Leo gives the proof through an audio recording of what Harold Hater has been saying to him. They eventually decide to assign the Brumal armies against Harold Hater for some time and say it's the best for the rivalry to die down and decide to no longer have any fights against each other almost becoming on & off friends. The P.R.I.C.K.S. They eventually try to discover more about Harold Hater and try to get their Brumal armies to fight against Harold Hater seeing him as more of an intimate threat. In Night Terror (a fictitious location where the Glacials would initially live around when going through legal trouble), the Glacial's brumal army and Harold Hater's Horde Host of Haters shows up. Before the Brumals could get their hands on Harold's army. the Glacials see something freezing the aggressive aggravated Canine Doggos (that kidnapped the Glacial's daughters and killed one of them) and slicing their bodies into countless pieces. The group revealed themselves to be part of The Cold Blooded P.R.I.C.K.S. and revealed a lot out of themselves and how the time traveler Time Zone organized the plan. Eventually, Harold Hater tries to go off and teleport away only to be struck with a sword-spear by the Brumals and be thrown into a cliff of mystery and nothingness Time Zone revealed that Harold Hater wanted to play with his emotions and mess with his life and that he wants to try to negotiate his way with the Glacials and his Squad involving one of the 5+ members turning out to be Alice Glacial formed in blue with a different outfit. The Glacials were skeptical and decided not. They said that they felt that both sides between Time Zone and his squad along with Harold Hater and his Horde Host of Haters were nothing but terrible and despised Alice for her change and initially decided to blame almost everyone again and even Leo Grummel for what has happened to their oldest daughter and how Alice has a terribly role model from the wrong types of people now. The Glacials vanish away leaving the Pricks from the squad in the Task Force Fighting Arena in Night Terror. Wintry Gelid They then as well had a head leader of the Brumals named Xela Stern known as Wintry Gelid. The Glacials had seen Xela is a daughter figure much like with Calvin Keen during the start of the trail before becoming Cactivil. Wintry Gelid has led the Brumal armies to continue to fight or attack Leo Grummel when he least expects it around certain places. And Wintry Gelid has gotten to know a lot more about Leo Grummel since the name change when meeting around the same bartender that Leo Grummel and Cactivil fought around. Xela Stern and Leo Grummel would have a temporary relationship together eventually leading to Stern confessing her role as the vigilante ninja assassin Wintry Gelid. Xela was afraid that the Glacials would have more of a reason to want to kill her if they ever knew that Xela was dating Leo Grummel after the whole trial. Leo Grummel promised to keep the identity secretive as possible and said that he was okay with Xela pursuing her life to where she wants it, so long as she doesn't continue to try to constantly kill him or his closest ones which Xela said she couldn't fully guarantee but will try to see if she could go easy on Leo Grummel. Things eventually went downhill since she has been in more relationships with one of the members of the Brumal armies while dating a college dorm roommate. The Brumals find out and become jealous, somewhere close enough to want to snitch on Xela while some wanted it to be a secretive rivalry for the Glacials to eventually know. Eventually, the Brumals chase after Xela while on a boat in the river with Alex Solas and they fall from a Riverfall. Xela was injured while the Glacials were looking for a suspicious silhouetted monster overtaking Lovely Land: Fleeceville around dark shaded areas where there are shadows or at night time. Stern insists on helping but then they tell her to relax and take some rest due to her injuries from the river with her boyfriend Alex. She eventually keeps continuing until the Glacials become more irritated and threaten to fire her unless she tells them why she is doing this. The Brumals eventually say "Tell her, Xela.". Xela reveals that she had a relationship with one of the members from the Brumal army along with cheating on them in the process revealing that she had feelings for not just one of the armies that were in a lower level than her which would be against the rules for the ninja army with the Brumals and Wintry Gelid just like in various military forces, but someone outside of this army that is supposed to be remained as secretive and not supposed to be told. This eventually upsets the Glacials into firing Xela Stern and seeing her more as a traitor. Xela eventually gets offered to work in a job with Time Zone to find Overshadow and work on the Pricks Squad with him in return for being able to get paid. As of Now They would then become a more prepared and work around Night Incubus to make themselves more hidden from the world and hide from the consequences that they could get for anything else they could do. They have a Task force of the Brumals and recruit anyone into joining their task force while some either declined, or were fired like Wintry Gelid, and so on. They remain more structured at least and would plan to not just go after Leo Grummel but the whole Lovely Land: Fleeceville for the wrongs back then.